bedrockpersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gascot
The Gascot (conceptualized as Gashead or Gasman, officially noted as Phenomenon #061, Ḥotei Rabbati/"The Great Sinner" (חוֹטֵא רַבָּתִי), Ha-Satan, The Beast, or "The Son", pronounced /ˌeskärˈɡō/ NO) is an entity first seen in ICU, and an alter-ego of bedrockperson. Originally a sort-of Slenderman clone, the Gascot has gone through major changes and substantial character development in the years following his introduction. As he stands know, Gascot is the Devil. Though not exactly the Devil or analogous archetypes described by real world religions such as Christianity, he is effectively the embodiment of pure evil and is thus comparable to the Devil of the Garryverse. In recent times the Gascot is more portrayed with a religious and otherworldly aura in contrast to his formerly anomalistic and monster-esque image. Relegated to simply his basic functions, the Gascot 'enjoys' lordship over the hellish realm of Tzoah Rotakhat — although this is more a symbol of power than it is a show of any authority he may or may not possess. He is known to occasionally hunt down and mutilate unpunished sinners and bring them into Mabohk, a maze-like realm where he toys with and punishes souls until they are ready to be distributed to any of the four Underworlds. The Gascot is highly intelligent and clairvoyant — at times seemingly surpassing that of his superior counterpart bedrockperson. He is also known to frequent different forms far beyond that of his usual, suited human appearance. Descriptions of the Gascot range from a normal human or humanoid abomination wearing in a suit and gas mask to demonic or description-less creatures. Gascot has also been known to employ the use of tendrils or tentacles in a variety of his forms, using them for a variety of functions, such as locomotion or even hunting. Personality The Gascot is hard to pin down exactly. His personality has changed and continues to change at present. Before the rabbit hole, Gascot was totally silent, save for an occasional whisper and shushing. The Gascot moved in both a blocky and uncoordinated manner, as well as a smooth fluid manner. The latter is mainly observed as it is walking around, the former when it tries to move its body in other ways (moving its arm, kneeling, etc.) The Gascot seemed to have an almost insane psych, though seems to be sane and capable at times. This came in "the rabbit hole", where it was seen kneeling, holding his head (making it look like he was crying or screaming), and thrashing about violently. The Gascot never directly harmed anyone, or anything, except it does have a peculiar behavior around cameras, though this can be chalked up as a want to not be observed. The Gascot got a total character remodeling after "how long is forever?", where he has been shown to be much more powerful than what he lets on, murderous, more shocking, and even more demonic. The Gascot even speaks widely in a demonic, deep, somewhat British sounding voice in "six impossible things" In The Dimensional Discrepancy 2 he appears to retain most of the aforementioned qualities, except now seems more neutral and level-headed. While still diabolic and sociopathic, Gascot takes on a calm and composed demeanor, though still seems to have his usual intentions. Gascot does however, seem to take on a bit more character, even going as far as removing his mask. He seems to be more emotional than usual, cradling the corpses of soldiers and looking on presumably affectionately at the G-Squad rolling out to prepare for a battle. This is furthered in CORRUPTUS. As time progresses in the movie Gascot "dies down" so to speak. He droos his mysterious character, and seems to even regress into slight fear. Gascot turns the tables and becomes undeniably benevolent by the end of the movie. Postmortem shows us Gascot's true identity, and thus his following appearances encompass another personality change accordingly. More specifically, it is revealed Gascot is none other than bedrockperson who had attempted to travel back in time and prevent the events that had transpired, only to inadvertently set these very events in motion himself and then have a complete mental breakdown. Having caught up to the then-present in the Requiescat In Pace series, Gascot is more enraged than insane. In fact, his sanity is almost totally out of question. In the era of Joe and Jerry Learn the Truth, Gascot's insanity seems to be purely selective. He appears to have adopted more of bedrock's lethargic, akratic, and apathetic appearance. From a funeral. onward Gascot reverted to more of his original qualities. He is shown to be resolutely hostile to all parties, going as far as to attempt to murder his own son. He is shown to speak Aramaic at times in place of English. He is shown to somehow continue existing even after the revelation that bedrockperson had been dead for about five months, which could possibly mean the two are no longer a single entity. Trivia *Similar to Canyouseethewords and The Candleverse, the term "Gascot" comes from Creepypasta, namely Room Zero. *The name "Gascot" may be a portmanteau of the words "Gas" and "Mascot". *Gascot seems to have a Russian/Soviet affinity judging by his dialogue/attire. *Oddly enough, in CORRUPTUS Gascot describes being freed from "the Administrator" by another entity, but before we can see this entity's entirety the screen cuts to black. All that is known is that the entity is totally black and carried an axe. ** Bedrock himself later confirmed this entity to be Decay The Witherer, echoing the events of The Dimensional Discrepancy 2. * Gascot's anomaly designation "GC-4507" is a l33t speak anagram for "GasCot" Gallery File:Screen_Shot_2015-02-20_at_5.08.53_PM.png|The Gascot as he first appears in ICU. Note his holding of his finger to his mouthpiece, seemingly like the "shh" gesture. File:Screen_Shot_2015-02-21_at_12.26.02_AM.png|The Gascot in Sneak Peek File:Screen_Shot_2015-02-20_at_3.34.17_PM.png|The Gascot on fire. Note his non-alarmed behavior File:Screen_Shot_2015-02-19_at_8.20.20_PM.png|An apparently maskless Gascot leaning against a wall. Note what appears to be smoldering in the lower right-hand corner. File:Gasrabbit.jpg|Gascot appearing in the distorted shadows in the rabbit hole File:Fliphissht.jpg|The Gascot thrashing about during the rabbit hole File:Rabbati-chotei.png Shriveledevil.png AgentGascotSketch.png|The Gascot as drawn by AgentMuffin Category:Characters Category:Entities Category:Villains Category:Major Characters